


Shooting Lesson

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Teaching, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade tries to teach Karkat to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reverse-mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reverse-mermaid).



> For reverse-mermaid.

“It easy,” Jade says, reassuringly. “I mean you won’t hit anything at first, but you’ll get better.”

Karkat shoots her a dark look, then goes back to glaring at the rifle she handed him. “I don’t understand why you're insisting on this, Harley,” he says in that annoyed tone of voice he gets when he’s nervous. “I have a perfectly capable weapon.”

Jade rolls her eyes. “Because you don’t know when being able to shoot an enemy at a distance will come in handy. We’ve been over this.” Her hands are all over him, pushing him this way, and that to get him into ‘position’.

He doesn’t object to her troll-handling because he rather likes her hands all over him. He wonders if he could distract her from this fucking stupid notion by putting his hands all over her. But then she would pout later, and he’d wind up doing this anyways.

Karkat resists sighing. “This is fucking moronic,” he tells her. “You just pull the trigger, I don’t need lessons for that.”

Jade laughs. “It’s not as easy as that.” She presses her body behind his and he can feel her milk sacks against the curve of his vertebral column. It’s a fucking awesome feeling, and it distracts him. Just a bit.

“Jade.”

“No, I’m not letting you out of this again,” she tells him firmly. Her hands slid down his arms and moves his hands to where she wants them on the rifle.

He swallows hard, his bulge becoming interested. “With my luck you know I’ll end up shooting something important,” he protests one last time. “Like my foot.”

And there he goes again using her snooty words.

Jade sighs against his neck and then kisses the pulse point. He shivers. Yep, bulge and nook are now in the game.

“You’ll do fine. Just aim for the target, brace yourself, and pull the trigger.” Then she slides away, moving back a safe distance.

Karkat aims for the target, eager to get this over with and press her against any available surface. He’d bet good boonbucks that she’s slick in her undergarments too.

He’ll blame is on being distracted by her later, because as he pulls the trigger he forgets one thing. To brace himself.

Next thing he knows his hear handles are ringing and Jade’s hovering over him looking worried and a bit scared.

“Karkat! Karkat! Say something!”

“Told you, I’d fuck up,” he mumbles.

Jade gives a soft laugh like sob and kisses him. “I don’t think you dislocated your shoulder,” she says when she comes up for air. “How does it feel?”

He shrugs the offending body part and winces. It hurts, but its still in the socket. “Nothing damaged. Stop worrying, Jade.” He wants another of those kisses, and another. He thinks he’s earned sloppy makeouts.

She kisses him again, then shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m sorry.”

Karkat curls a clawed hand in her hair and tugs her down for another soft kiss. “I was the fuckass that forgot to brace.”

“No more shooting lessons,” she promises.

He shakes his head and strokes her cheek. “We’ll just keep at it until I get it.” He’d rather not do anything of the sort, but the smile he gets as a reward is worth any potential dislocated shoulder these lessons will give him.


End file.
